


Backseat Adventures

by KawaiiCulkin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCulkin/pseuds/KawaiiCulkin
Summary: After meeting Mariel in a bar, the two of you have some fun in the back of your car.





	Backseat Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing people read and kudos my old story it inspired me to write something new, I wrote this earlier today so it is a better representation of my writing style. I have a serious crush on Mariel and think she needs a little more appreciation from the fanfiction community so I wrote a story about her. I hope you enjoy!

I walked into the bar alone, although it was a Saturday night I couldn’t convince any of my friends to come out with me but I wasn’t going to let that ruin my night. I’d dressed in my favourite midnight blue mini dress and some manageable heels, done my make up and hair and was ready to have some fun.

I immediately headed to the bar to get a drink and hopefully calm my nerves caused by being alone. I ordered a gin and tonic, while waiting for the bartender to make my drink I scanned the bar.

There were an array of different people crowding the bar but only one really peaked my interest.

It was a woman; her chocolate brown waves hid her face, but I could still tell she was beautiful. She was wearing a flowy white dress covered in floral print and a pair of little brown ankle boots. She was sat alone sipping on her own fruity looking drink, I felt compelled to go and speak to her.

I can never tell what a strangers sexuality is, the girl across the bar didn’t look like the stereotypical lesbian but neither did I. After some contemplation I decided to give it a shot, go sit next to her, strike up a conversation, what’s the worst that could happen?

Once I'd been given my drink I sauntered toward her.

“Hey, can I have a seat?” I asked.

She looked up at me, letting me have a full view of her face for the first time. She had slightly tanned skin and big beautiful doe brown eyes, I was immediately  smitten, I could have stared at her all night but I was brought back to the real world by her voice.

“Uh, yeah sure, take a seat” She answered.

I sat down, and told her my name then asked what hers was.

“Mariel.”

“Mariel” I repeated “It’s a pretty name, I’ve never heard it before.”

“Well, now you have” She chuckled. 

We fell into a comfortable silence, both sipping our drinks, I kept my hard gaze on her.

“You have an accent” I pointed out “You're not from around here?”

“No, its American, I’m American, I’m just here for a couple of weeks for work” She explained “What about you?”

“I live in the next suburb over” I answered.

I looked down noticing both of our drinks were empty, as I made a move to get up and order some more, she also moved causing us to brush up against each other.

It was like electric shock, the skin on skin contact. Although I’d been attracted to her since we met, with that touch I knew instantly that I wanted her. _B_ _adly_.

The moment ended as we moved past each other.

“Another drink?” I asked.

“Actually, I’m heading to the bathroom” she said and looked toward the bathroom. I also glanced over and noticed a group of guys, probably only just turned eighteen, pushing each other around and being generally rowdy.

“Do you want me to go with you?” I offered.

Looking at the boys, then back at me she gave me a short nod.

I confidently slipped my arm around hers and pulled us in the direction of the bathroom. As we walked past the group of boys, a few of the tried to chat us up. I was quick to shut them down informing them that I'm a lesbian and therefore not interested.

“Baby, you just haven’t had the right cock” one of the boys yelled as I pulled us into the bathroom causing both me and Mariel to chuckle.

Once both in the bathroom, Mariel went to a stall while I touched up my make up in the mirror.

“So, are you really a lesbian or were you just using that as an excuse?” Mariel inquired as she washed her hands.

“No, its true I’m gay” I answered casually hoping that my sexuality wouldn't scare her away.

Mariel looked toward me, and we held eye contact for a beat before she added “Me too.”

I was ecstatic, ninety-nine percent of the time the girls I like turn out to be straight, but here stands this beautiful girl in front of me telling me she’s the one percent.

“Cool” I said casually, trying to down play my excitement.

Mariel giggles, then said “shall we get another drink then?”

This time once we’d gotten a drink each we went and sat in a booth toward the back of the bar. With my new knowledge of Mariel’s sexuality, I was feeling confident, I slid into the booth and sat right next to her. We were sat so close that our thighs were touching, to my relief she didn’t move away.

We started chatting about mundane things such as our jobs. As we talked I built myself up to touching her, I lightly tested the waters by placing my hand on her thigh. After a while of her not reacting negatively, I started to lightly caress her inner thigh as we spoke.

Mariel then stopped talking and turned slightly to me “do you want to get out of here?” She asked.

Her question was like music to my ears, we quickly finished our drinks and headed for my car. My car was parked a few streets away in the parking lot of a closed supermarket.

As we entered the carpark I noticed that no other cars were nearby and the lack of lights. When we reached the car I surprised her by opening the back door instead of the front.

She got in but not before giving my inquisitive look.

“No one’s around” I explained “We just need to keep the lights off.”

Mariel chuckled and shrugged, indicating she was fine with it.

As soon as I was in the car and the door was closed behind me I attacked her. Sparks flew through me, feeling her mouth on mine and her body pressed against me. Our tongues danced together as I ran my hands over her body.

I slipped my hand under the skirt of her dress stroking her legs and dragging her dress up. We momentarily parted so that I could lift her dress over her head and throw it into the front of the car. She kicked her shoes off before moving forward to meet me.

Instead of reconnecting our mouths I moved down to her neck and started softly sucking and kissing it as I undid the clasp of her bra.

I pulled her bra off and greedily grasped her tits, I circled her dark nipples with my thumbs before eagerly taking them one at a time into my mouth. I lightly sucked on them, then swirled my tongue around them between nibbling at them. I was mesmerised feasting on her chest, only to be snapped out of it by the beautiful sound of her soft moans.

I slid my hand down her waist and headed for the waist band of her panties. I struggled to pull them down with one hand, my other still caressing the tit that my mouth wasn’t on. She pushed her ass up slightly and helped me pull her panties down to her ankles.

With her panties gone I slipped a finger in between her pussy lips discovering that she was absolutely soaking. I moved to her clit and started to slowly rub it in circles, earning some loud moans of approval.

I moved the front seats forward as far as I could and moved us around slightly so that I was in the perfect position to taste her dripping pussy.

Teasingly I pressed kisses onto her inner thighs, causing her to whine in frustration. I chuckled and finally moved to lap at her glistening pussy. I ran my tongue up then down and up again tasting her delicious juices before stopping at her clit. I sucked at it aggressively triggering Mariel to buck into my mouth and swear under her breath.

I moved from her clit and circled her opening with my tongue before pushing as far as I could inside of her, she grinded against me I tongue fucked her.

Bringing my fingers toward her I caressed her pussy lips as I moved my tongue out of her and back up to her clit. I slipped one finger into her, quickly followed by another and began to fuck her slowly. I built my speed up gradually and soon she was close to screaming my name.

Suddenly I felt her walls clench around my fingers. Underneath her loud moans I barley heard her chant;

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming.”

Her body thrashed underneath me as I continued to lap at her as her orgasm subsided. I finally moved away and looked at her and drinking in her gorgeous exhausted frame with my eyes. I smiled at what I’d achieved, moving to sit next to her.

 “Enjoy that” I asked smugly.

Mariel chuckled lightly, hitting me playfully, then nodding shyly. She moved to pull her panties and bra back on and looked around for her dress. I climbed into the front seat and passed it back to her.

“You didn’t want me to return the favour?” Mariel asked as she redressed.

“Not tonight” I answered.

Mariel got out of the back seat and came around to sit in the passenger side.

“Not tonight?” She questioned.

“You’re here for a few more weeks, right? Why don’t we meet up? Go out for dinner? How about next Saturday?” I propositioned.

“Yeah, lets do it, I’ll need your number though” Mariel pointed out.

I grabbed my handbag and dug into it finding a black marker. Mariel eyed my inquisitively as I leant over and pulled down her dress and bra slightly.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Giving you my number” I said matter-of-factly as I wrote my number across her right tit.

“You know, I have a phone” Mariel chuckled.

“I prefer it there. Anyway where are you staying?” I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
